


Don't leave me

by padaswaggie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaswaggie/pseuds/padaswaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is still human and it's driving him crazy. Luckily Dean is there in time to save him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by http.Novak on IG a few weeks ago but didn't have the time to post it before:)

Cas carefully picked up a broken mirror piece from the bathroom floor. There was blood on the edge and he looked up on the broken mirror on the wall. There was blood slowly dripping down on it and Cas took his attention back to the piece he had in his hand. He never thought he would have to do this, but being a human was hard. He had to think and do things he never had to care about before and he felt things he never felt before. He had only been a human for a few months but it had changed his view on the world. The worst thing was that he could see all the horrible things in the world but knew he couldn't fix it. When he was an angel he could help so many people but now he was helpless. Even if he got his grace back it would never be the same, all the angels hated him for casting them out of heaven and they would never let him return. He took a deep breath and wiped away the tear that was rolling down his cheek before he dragged the blade over his arm. Red blood started to stream out from the cut. He did some more cuts before he heard a knock on the door.  
“Cas, are you in there?” It was Dean and Cas stopped with what he was doing. He started to cry again.  
“Cas are you okay?” Dean sounded worried and he started to pull the door knob but the locked door didn't open.  
“Cas open up! Let me help you, we can fix it!” Dean started to get desperate and started hitting the door. Cas looked down at all the blood on the floor and on his clothes. He dragged the blade on last time as deep as could and the view started to blur out. Tears streamed down his face and he turned his head to the door and whispered  
“Good bye Dean”

The sound of Cas’s broken voice gave Dean strength to kick in the door and found Cas sitting in a pole of blood with this wrist cut open.  
“Oh god no Cas” Dean said quietly and ran up to the body.  
“Dean” Cas said in weak voice and Dean shushed him. 

Dean carried Cas body to his room and laid him down on the bed then he went to get some towels and some cleaning supplies to clean the cuts with. When he got back to his room Cas looked so small where he laid on the bed and the tears streamed down his face. Dean slowly moved closer to him and took his arm. Cas tried to take the arm away from Dean but he only loosened his grip a little. Dean carefully started to clean his cuts. Cas had stopped crying and when he was done with the first arm, Cas freely gave him his other. After cleaning all cuts and the bandages were done Dean laid down next to Cas and moved his body closer to Cas. He put a blanket up over them and put his arms around him. Then they laid there for a while before Cas slowly said  
“Thank you Dean”  
“For what?” he asked  
“For not giving up on me” he answered and turned around and borrowed his head to Dean’s chest.  
Dean kissed his temple and said in a calm voice  
“It’s what you would have done to me” and then they both fell asleep

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! x


End file.
